


喜欢你

by Suiy



Category: KY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:44:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suiy/pseuds/Suiy





	喜欢你

王源最近心情很好，一个人发呆也会傻笑起来。听到王俊凯喊自己名字的时候就特别开心，想要蹦蹦跳跳的过去。   
大概因为这些天下了几场雨，闷热减去一点点，让王源有种冲动想做点特别的事情。例如这天回到重庆，王源看到下雨就特别开心。   
一开始只有点点小雨，王源背了包，跟王俊凯匆匆的赶，因为行程问题得去王俊凯家里住。  
到王俊凯家已经挺晚，两个人准备洗完澡就睡觉。  
王俊凯的床上铺了凉席，他收拾东西的时候坐得离王源挺近的，气氛诡异。几乎可以称得上天天黏在一起的两个人，独处时却有点尴尬。王源觉得自己连舒服坐着的姿势都找不到了，手脚不知道怎么摆放才好。   
之前并不是没有睡在一间房，只是这样的晚上在王俊凯的房间，让他有点奇妙的窒息感。  
王爸爸王妈妈已经回房间了，收完背包王俊凯先去了洗澡，让他一个人玩电脑。  
王俊凯关上门的瞬间王源长舒一口气，感觉王俊凯带走了一室湿气，那团暧昧模糊的气味也随着消散。一旦放松起来，王源马上就能趴在床上和别人聊扣扣了。 

王俊凯动作很快，出来的时候穿着宽大的睡衣，头发乱糟糟，王源看见王俊凯的睡衣还笑了，他觉得这款式只有老头子会穿。不过他倒是承认，这个老套的睡衣让王俊凯看起来有些不同的帅气。  
这样想着整个人都奇怪起来，手足无措的情况又出现了。  
王俊凯一边擦着头发，告诉王源可以去洗澡了。王源把包打开了发了一会儿呆，王俊凯的声音在他脑子里面回荡，他有点晕。  
王俊凯看他在包里翻半天，问他：“王源儿你发什么楞哦。”吐槽他的语气比平时温柔很多。   
王源又把包扯得很开，抓住裤子衣服往外拉，拿出内裤的时候感觉有点羞耻。  
他抱着衣服去了浴室，今天洗澡洗的比平时慢，热水把他的皮肤泡的发红，感觉身体快要和热气一起蒸腾。   
洗发水和沐浴露都是王俊凯常用的味道，王源打泡沫的时候又开始发愣。窗外稀里哗啦开始下雨，听着雨声，他有一点点的不安不爽，把脱下来的衣服一股脑丢在地板上，故意胡闹用水打湿，想到反正等下是王俊凯来收拾，还踩上去跺几下脚。   
王源洗了挺久，心情刚有点点变好的趋势，王俊凯就过来敲门，怕吵到熟睡的父母就小声的喊他：“王源儿好了没，快点快点。”   
王源听到声音身体顿一下，马上手忙脚乱的穿衣服，开门时候脸红扑扑。 王俊凯在门外探头看他，两个人眼睛对上的时候，王俊凯眯着眼笑了，那个笑容里尽是熟悉的温柔和溺爱，一点迷蒙的雾气让王源觉得恍惚，好像整个浴室的湿气都拥过来将他们包围，让他难以招架的心动。   
王俊凯本来在门外，现在却紧盯着王源，迈了一步进来浴室，反手将门拉住，黑暗被半掩在他背后，只剩下容王俊凯探身的缝隙。   
王源很紧张，突然后悔刚才把衣服都丢在地板上，这个时候他如果能捧着衣服，手里有东西能有点安全感，或许不会这么的尴尬。   
眼前的场景很刺激，王源被水湿透的肩膀和锁骨，嫩的像刚出炉的包子，谁都想咬一口。王俊凯看王源害怕尴尬，他反而很开心，逗他：“你怕啊，你怕什么哦。”  
王源瞥了嘴不说话，王俊凯就笑的眼睛眯起来。他离王源很近，王源的表情他看的分明，满溢的喜欢抵挡不住，他无奈发现，他现在非常非常想亲王源。  
王俊凯低下头，慢慢接近王源的那几秒钟，对方明显僵直住了，却没有后退。  
王源能看到王俊凯缓缓靠过来，漂亮的五官越来越清晰，直到轻轻的呼吸和嘴唇都一并落在他右边的脸颊上，他才瞪大了眼睛呆呆的盯着前方，身体完全动不了。   
亲吻只停留几秒，王俊凯离开的时候门也自然打开，他握着门把看王源，浴室的灯光在他身上拉了一道长长的影子。即使不抬头，王源也知道黑暗里面的王俊凯会笑的多可恶。   
于是王源缩缩脖子勉强的做出一个表情，抬了头眼睛也不敢看王俊凯，说我去玩游戏啊突然好想玩游戏，你憋挡我。 然后咻咻跑回王俊凯房间，关门。 

兔子一样跳到床上之后，王源整个人埋在枕头里，因为情急完全没来得及擦干的头发把王俊凯的枕头打湿了一大片。王俊凯的气息铺天盖地淹没他，王源瞬间觉得不对，一下又坐起身。  
还好这时王俊凯大概忙着收拾他扔在地上的湿衣服，还没过来。王源担心王俊凯又唠叨他，起床拿了平板，靠在床头手指胡乱的戳。  
现在他脑子里有无数大屏幕反复播放刚才那一刻。他还记得刚才没穿鞋踩着地板的触感，还有浴室里面窒息的湿气，可他眼里只剩下王俊凯的肩和白色门板。  
王俊凯从黑暗里面探身过来，笑着背手关上门，亲吻他的脸颊——   
记忆太过深刻，一刻也不能平息，逼得王源把平板扔开，被水浸过的脑袋里都在咆哮：王俊凯为什么要亲我，他是不是疯啦。   
搞得他也要疯啦疯啦。 

王源抓着被子撕扯的时候，王俊凯开门的声音就传来，进门的王俊凯神色居然还挺正常，看得出心情异常好，收拾那坨衣服都没能让他皱一点点眉头。   
他走到床边，发现王源头发湿漉漉的样子，还拿了毛巾好像要给王源擦头用，王源自然是伸手去接，王俊凯把毛巾举高了，不给他。   
王俊凯拿着毛巾居然也一副嚣张的样子，说：“我来擦。”   
王源有点脸红：“什么啊。”   
最后还是两个人面对面坐在床上，王源眯着眼睛让王俊凯用那条大毛巾把他的头发都罩起来，接着睁开眼看王俊凯给他擦头发。   
王俊凯动作挺细致，手指一边仔细的搓弄发丝，眼睛还要很认真的看他。王源坚持不了这种对视，眼睛就跑到王俊凯的手肘那边。   
两个人都不说话，洗发水的味道在房间游荡，王俊凯呼吸渐渐重了，王源还是坚持不看他，眼神飘来飘去。 王俊凯脸上没有表情，却隔着毛巾握住王源的耳朵，用毛巾柔软的纤维轻轻捻脆弱的耳廓。  
他看见王源几乎是抖了一下，头更加低更加不看他，连睫毛都躲闪起来——那是王源脸红了。   
王俊凯被王源害羞的样子激的不行，在心里骂了一句“卧槽”，觉得王源简直要挑战他的底线，握着毛巾的手也有电传过的麻痹感，王俊凯感觉自己也要脸红了。可是这时候脸红实在太怂，就恶作剧的用毛巾把王源的脸都包起来。  
果然王源发出呜呜反抗的声音，王俊凯觉得很甜，王源喊：“小凯，放开放开。”  
潮红一点都没有消逝，王俊凯有点丧气的把毛巾放开一点，露出王源同样红通通的脸。   
两个人一时之间都不知道说什么，外面的雨越来越大，哗啦哗啦把全部声音都淹没。 王俊凯捧着王源的脸，王源双手撑着凉席，脑袋被包在毛巾里面，露出来一点额头和葡萄大眼睛。  
王俊凯听着雨声，突然觉得这时候他应该做点什么。   
于是很自然的再一次俯首，王源的嘴唇是微微张开的，王俊凯认为红红的那一瓣应该会很软。  
他慢慢靠近，百分之二百的忐忑。有点担心王源要逃，甚至犹豫要不要闭眼睛。雨声和心跳全部乱七八糟，捧着对方脸的双手有将要脱力的错觉。 两个人的呼吸越来越近，还差一点，差一点点。  
王俊凯张开眼睛，发现王源眼皮轻轻的抖，接着，稍微向他嘴唇的方向迎起了头。 

如果可以用音乐来比喻，那么王源顺从着送上他的唇瓣那一刻，王俊凯听到了整个世界轰隆奏起的甜蜜节奏。好像他短短十五年听过所有的情歌，念过所有的美好词语都交响，意乱情迷中品尝到王源粉红的嘴角，有种比歌词里面所说还要更甜的味道。   
亲吻的时候两个人都屏住呼吸，两片唇稍微分开又颤抖着紧紧贴住，除了对方好像其他都不存在，灯光不见了，雨声不见了，世界噪杂又安静，黑暗又明亮。   
离开彼此嘴唇的时候，呼吸急促心跳剧烈。王俊凯傻傻盯着王源几秒，再慢吞吞把毛巾挂起来，对方湿润的眼睛和柔软温热的唇给了他难得的手足无措。

两个人傻子一样坐了好几分钟，他伸手把头发叉到脑后，有点结巴：“我，我们睡觉吧。”   
王源和他一样不自在，点头说好，马上去关了灯，把自己的红耳朵藏起来。卷着被子睡到角落里。  
王俊凯虽然也害羞，但还是想粘着王源，就把被子都挪到右边和王源一起睡，胡乱躺下的时候感觉脸上湿淋淋的。   
王源肯定又没擦头睡在他枕头上了，可是王俊凯一点儿也不生气，甚至笑的挺开心。  
雨声和带着湿气的枕头，包括怀里面王源的触感，全部都太美好，他幸福的不得了，只想马上告诉王源儿，他喜欢他，好喜欢他。


End file.
